Marion
Marion is an original character created by Aldrasos. Marion was once an innocent young child who was murdered outside of Fredbear's Family Diner. The innocence of the girl's spirit disappeared, and all the evil which was born from the despicable act concentrated into a powerful entity of the same name, Marion. Marion now resides in The Chess Room alongside his nemesis, Moriah. Appearance In life When she was alive Marion was of 8 years of age. She had long black hair and blue eyes, with a face which would have grown to become very beautiful. She liked to wear simple clothes, often a plain white dress and a wide-rimmed white hat. After Death Marion was reincarnated as an evil spirit born from the killer's dark, twisted thoughts and her own desire for revenge. This spirit possesses The Marionette when in the physical world, and is also represented by The Marionette in The Chess Room. In the Chess Room The Marionette is slightly modified, with red lines running down its face rather than purple, as well as missing details. The lights in his eyes are red rather than white, and when he is angry the faint remains of an old bloody hand print appears over his left eye. Marion is now referred to as a 'he' due to his dark, twisted male voice. Personality Marion is pure evil. His thoughts are focused solely on causing suffering to anything and everything. He finds his only purpose is to stop Moriah from achieving his 'perfect ending' in which everyone survives and lives peacefully, and he does this by possessing The Marionette in the physical world(s) and controlling the other animatronics from there. He feels no sympathy, empathy or remorse, be it to human or animatronic. If it feels pain, he will cause it pain. He likes to mock Moriah whenever he fails at his target, often throwing in childish but cruel jibes to anger him. When he is losing, however, he will become serious and completely hostile, spitting threats and promises with every sentence. History In 1987, Marion was dropped off by her parents at Fredbear's Family Diner. Her parents were busy and could not get hold of anyone to take care of the child. Eventually Marion was to be taken care of by Jace Redd, her godfather, who worked at the diner as a mechanic. However, the parents dropped her off earlier than was arranged and drove off irresponsibly, leaving her alone and waiting for Jace, who had no idea she was already there. After five minutes Marion started crying as she saw the other children having fun inside the diner, but she was told not to enter until Jace had arrived to meet her. A few minutes later her killer pulled up and, after learning that she was related to Jace who was his enemy at work, murdered her before driving off. Marion was reincarnated as a mirror image of The Marionette inside The Chess Room, the reasons unknown. Now a twisted, evil spirit the vengeful Marion possessed The Marionette in the physical world and controlled it from then on. The spirit soon got bored, however, as he could not play chess by himself. He decided to attempt to kill the young girl Marion's killer in revenge, who he believed was killing more children inside the diner. Before he could reach him, however, he encountered one of the Night Guards who came across the bodies, and decided to kill him as his first victim. Before he could then catch the killer, the Night Guard was also reincarnated, becoming Moriah. Moriah then used the chess board in the centre of the room to manipulate one of the animatronics to bite the killer, before Marion could kill him. This started the rivalry between the two spirits, and they have constantly played 'games of chess' for millennia, each game a storyline in a thousand different worlds, and each piece a character for the taking. Abilities Machines Machines is the name given to Marion's chess pieces, which are different animatronics. By moving the chess piece he can manipulate the actual animatronic into doing his bidding, albeit vaguely. Possession Marion uses Possession to control The Marionette in the physical world. The Marionette, however, is usually trapped inside the music box, and so can only really act when it is released. Trivia * The name Marion was taken from 'Marionette'. However, the name also has several meanings, such as 'Sea of Bitterness' and 'Rebellion' Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics